


You Might Not Be Let Down

by FanMomMer



Series: Hey, Jealousy [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, promo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/pseuds/FanMomMer
Summary: “Are you...are youjealous?” she asked quietly, basically holding her breath as she waited for his response. She was 100% sure Wyatt was going to break her gaze, turn away, stammer and deflect...she knew exactly how he was going to respond. So when he looked her right in the eye and said “yes, yes I am”, Lucy had no fucking clue what to say back.





	You Might Not Be Let Down

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it happened. These characters and this show grabbed ahold of me and won't let go. This is my first attempt at Timeless/Lyatt fic, and my first attempt at fic in general in a while. I'm still feeling out the character's voices, so be kind!
> 
> Title is a line from Hey, Jealousy.

The door hit the wall with a satisfying thunk as Lucy stormed into the hotel room, Wyatt hot on her heels. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had been this mad at him. Beyond mad. Furious, really. She was furious with him. And by the way he was breathing heavily and moving jerkily, she assumed he was equally as furious with her. Which was bullshit, because she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

 

“What the hell, Wyatt?” Lucy spun to face him, planting both hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows questioningly. 

 

“Exactly what I was gonna say,” he spat back at her, mirroring her stance after throwing the door closed behind him. “What was that, back there? Huh? What were you trying to prove?” he demanded, his brow furrowing slightly as he sneered the last word. 

 

Lucy was at a loss for how to respond. She hadn’t seen him this angry  _ at her _ since...well, maybe since DC, when he had found out she had kept her conversations with Flynn from him. But she could not for the life of her figure out why he was so upset now. 

 

Everything had been going fine. They had located the target at an underground casino, and Lucy had been thisclose to getting him to come with her so they could find out what he knew about Emma and Rittenhouse, except…

 

“What the hell do you mean what was  _ I  _ trying to prove? I was doing my job! Which I can’t very well do with you looming behind me like an overgrown guard dog!” She took a step closer to him and jabbed her finger at the air between them. “If you don’t trust me to get the job done, then -”

 

“Well maybe if the  _ job  _ didn’t involve you rubbing yourself all over some smarmy asshole, we wouldn’t have this problem!” Wyatt exploded at her.

 

Lucy reared back, her mind racing as she tried to find some reasonable explanation for his completely illogical behavior. He was mad at her for flirting with some guy they would never see again? That didn’t make sense. Unless...

 

Everything in her head went still. It couldn’t be...could it? No. But, maybe? It had been almost a month since a vague conversation about  _ possibilities _ , and while there had been some meaningful glances and occasional not accidental brushes of the hand, Wyatt had done nothing to indicate that he was ready to move from the hypothetical to the actual. So it was with a healthy dose of trepidation that Lucy ventured her best guess.

 

“Are you...are you  _ jealous? _ ” she asked quietly, basically holding her breath as she waited for his response. She was 100% sure Wyatt was going to break her gaze, turn away, stammer and deflect...she knew exactly how he was going to respond. So when he looked her right in the eye and said “yes, yes I am”, Lucy had no fucking clue what to say back. 

 

When she didn’t answer right away, Wyatt continued. 

 

“I’m jealous. And possessive,” he acknowledged again, softly, never breaking eye contact. “And even though I have no right to be, I can’t help it. When that - that asshole had his hands all over you, touching and rubbing and looking at you like he was….all I could hear was a voice in my head saying  _ mine mine mine. _ And yes, Luce,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly, with a light shrug, “I know exactly how sexist and misogynistic I sound right now. But I can’t help it! Nobody else should get to touch you like that,” he took a step closer, so that there wasn’t but a couple of inches of space between them. “Nobody but me.”

 

Lucy felt frozen. She couldn’t get her brain to make her mouth form words. She just stood, gaping at him, desperately trying to process everything he had said and what it meant. The air between them grew heavy with tension and meaning, as Wyatt watched her watching him. His eyes were warm as they roamed over her face, and she could feel her body responding, swaying gently toward his. And then his lips quirked up on one side in that tiny half smirk she really, really loved, and something in her snapped. 

 

Without making an actual conscious decision to move or act, suddenly Lucy was flying through the air, launching herself at Wyatt. He caught her easily, and her arms snaked around his neck at the same moment that she pressed her mouth to his. 

 

Kissing Wyatt was  _ everything.  _ It was everything. His mouth was soft and gentle and his hands were strong on her back and he smelled so good and she was just totally and utterly consumed by him. Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck as she slanted her head to the side so she could deepen the kiss, and Wyatt responded in kind, sliding his tongue against hers in a way that made her toes tingle. 

 

It felt like coming home. 

 

They kissed for what could have been hours, their bodies pressed tightly together as their tongues and lips explored previously uncharted territory. And when air became necessary for survival, Lucy’s head fell to the side so Wyatt could continue to trail soft, sucking kisses against her jaw and her neck, before returning his mouth to hers in a slow, lazy kiss that held the promise of more, later. 

 

“Hey you guys, we should probably get-“ the door opening and Rufus’ voice startled them apart, though Wyatt didn’t quite relinquish his hold on her, keeping her close to him and a hand low on her hip, even as Rufus stopped short and the three of them stood staring at each other for a long moment. Lucy knew she should probably feel awkward, or embarrassed, or just  _ say something,  _ but her brain couldn’t quite catch up to everything that had happened in the past few minutes. So it was actually Rufus who spoke first. 

 

“Well it’s about time, though there’s something to be said for the where and when of this, don’t you think?” He shook his head once, smiling. “Whatever, I’m happy for you and all that jazz but we’ve got company in the lobby and we  _ really should get going. _ ”

 

He turned and headed out the door, clearly expecting them to follow. Logically, Lucy knew they had to. But she wasn’t ready to leave the bubble of surrealism that was surrounding her and Wyatt. Luckily for her, Wyatt was apparently better at keeping his head in unexpected situations, so she was grateful when he took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. 

 

“Come on,” he said, his eyes smiling as he looked at her. “Let’s go home.” Lucy nodded, still not trusting her voice. Had the last few minutes really happened? 

 

Wyatt led her to the door, and as he ushered her through it he pressed himself close behind her and lowered his mouth to her ear. Lucy shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin, hot and seductive.

 

“We can continue this somewhere much more comfortable.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Wyatt is the one who has to overcome more in order for these two to get together. So therefore, Lucy wouldn't make the first move unless there was a very clear indication that she should. So this is me, making sense of the promo kiss. 
> 
> Now with a companion piece - Wyatt’s POV!


End file.
